


Shinsou Hitoshi, the freak with two quirks

by KtLm2405



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blood and Violence, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, OC’S - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtLm2405/pseuds/KtLm2405
Summary: What he saw made bile rise up from his aching stomach to his throat. There were weird purple arm things coming out of his lower back. His eyes were vantablack with blood red pupils and equally black irises. His new features disappeared as quickly as they appeared. It was his quirk.





	1. Chapter 1

Shinsou Hitoshi is your average kid, minus the bullying and insomnia. And the man eating quirk he didn’t even know he had. Yup, you heard that right folks, Shinsou Hitoshi has two quirks. Who’d have thunk it! Along with his rare brainwashing quirk, he’s acquired a second quirk called Ghoul. He absolutely hates it. 

He acquired Ghoul just a few weeks ago, right after the Sports Festival. Shinsou was chilling in his room, still salty over his loss to the one and only Midoriya Izuku, he will hold a grudge till the end of time if he wanted and this was no exception. Anyway, he was chilling when, BOOM! He felt a pang was through his stomach. He assumed he must be hungry but, not your regular hunger, but a gut wrenching hunger that made him double over coughing and wheezing. Which resulted in him throwing up blood. He jumped up and looked in his mirror which was oh so conveniently placed next to him on his desk. What he saw made bile rise up from his aching stomach to his throat. There were weird purple arm things coming out of his lower back. His eyes were vantablack with blood red pupils and equally black irises. His new features disappeared as quickly as they appeared. It was his quirk.

It took awhile for him to recover from his shock but when he did, the first thing he did was leg it to Aizawa’s room. Shinsou wasn’t completely sure why he went to Aizawa. Maybe it was because an inactive quirk just reappeared out of nowhere. Maybe it was because the quirk belonged to his father.

Shinsou swears he ran faster than he had ever in the 15 years he’s been alive because he made it to his mentors room in record time. Shinsou would’ve been proud if it weren’t for the hunger and blood dribbling down his chin. Knocking like his life depended on it, his life probably did depend on it. What, with the blood and horrible pain in his stomach. After knocking about five times, his teacher finally answered. It was a good thing Aizawa realises that Hitoshi was there, his vision had started to get blurred and his heart was booming in his ears.

“This has better be importan- Shinsou? What are you doing here? Is that blood? How long have you been here? Come inside.” Aizawa shuffles over to the left and guides Shinsou in before shutting the door behind him. They made their way towards to a small table adjacent to Shouta’s bed. Hitoshi ended up tripping a few times before slumping down into a chair, shoving his head into his hands trying, and failing, to soothe a pounding headache he’d just realised he had. Aizawa came back with a cup of hot coffee. Shinsou hadn’t even realised he had left until the warm cup was placed in front of him on a Present Mic coaster. He took a generous gulp of coffee , not caring he’ll burn his tongue. The liquid presently slid down his throat, warming his insides and filling him with pleasant warmth.

“What happened? You look like you ran a marathon. Twice.” If Aizawa didn’t point it out, Shinsou might’ve never noticed. But now that it was out there, Hitoshi came to a conclusion that he must’ve looked like absolute shit. He also realised that there was still blood slowing making its way down his chin and into his lap. He uses the back of his sleeve to quickly wipe away the blood, staining his hoodie. His favourite hoodie. A hoodie his mother gave him. Oh god. What is his mother going to think? This is going make her angry. Really angry. Angry enough to beat him until he bleeds more than usual. He knows he’s in the midst of a panic attack but he just can’t seem to catch his breath. 

Shinsou,

His mother already hated him. Now, she’s going to hate him even more. He’s probably going to be kicked out.

Shinsou.

His father is going to hit her. And it’s all his fault. Maybe he deserves to be kicked out.

Shinsou!

“Huh! Wh-what?” Hitoshi spapped out of his panic attack when he heard Aizawa raise his voice. “Is there something you need to tell me?”

“...yeah.”  
•-•-•


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New discoveries made!

Aizawa looked just about ready to murder someone. That someone being Shinsou’s family.

Hitoshi had just informed his mentor of the recently inactive quirk that somehow reappeared. Aizawa was aware of Shinsou’s, predicament, and he’s tried so hard to get him out of there. But alas, they don’t have ‘sufficient evidence’. As if the bruises and cuts just magically appeared. Complete and utter bullshit. 

“S-Sensei! Calm d-down, it was bound t-to happen eventually...”

Shinsou practically whispered that last part. That’s how terrified he was. Aizawa was scowling with audible noise, but he quieted down significantly when he heard the hurt in Shinsou’s voice. It made his heart tight. 

“Before you go and blame yourself like you always do, you need to understand that this isn’t your fault. If it’s anybody’s fault, which it is, it’s that man you just happen to be blood relatives with.”

Hitoshi couldn’t come up with a witty comment like he always does. So he just sat there, suddenly finding interest in his lap since that was all he could look at. He couldn’t find it in him to meet Aizawa’s gaze.

“It’s okay to cry Hitoshi.”

He hadn’t even realised he was crying until it was pointed out. Shinsou finally looked up to see Aizawa giving him a smile, a small lopsided smile but a smile nonetheless. That’s all it took to take him from droplets to a raging river. Once the tears started to fall, they didn’t stop. Aizawa stood up and walked over to where Hitoshi was practically bawling and placed a scarred, calloused hand atop of his head. Shouta was never really good at comfort or emotions but he knew enough to know that this was going to give Shinsou the comfort he needed desperately. Shouta prayed that this was what you’re meant to do when someone’s crying. Guess he was right. Shinsou’s waterfall of tears quieted down significantly. All that was left were the stray droplets that refused to fall, probably Shinsou forcing them to stop.

“...I… I don’t want this,”

Shouta’s heart broke. The pain in Hitoshi’s voice. No child deserves this.

“Did I deserve this Aizawa-sensei…?”

“Hitoshi… No child deserves this. Not even the worst child there is. So don’t go thinking that you do because you don’t. If you even think that for a second, I will personally see to it that you won’t ever think that again.”

Shinsou’s tongue was twisted. He couldn’t think of anything to say that would fit the situation, so he stayed quiet. Yup, this wasn’t awkward at all. In the words of Aizawa, ‘complete and utter bullshit.’ 

Luckily, Aizawa’s voice broke through the silence like a hot knife through warm butter, causing the tension to dissolve into nothingness.

“You need rest.”

It was as if those words activated a switch in his brain that would drain his energy at such impressive speeds that it would’ve caused whiplash. Hitoshi didn’t even feel tired but apparently, he was. At least that was what his brain was telling him. 

“Uhm… I, uhm… can I rest here. Y-you don’t h-have to say yes! I just… can I... please?”

This just made his job easier. Aizawa was going to ask him to stay here anyways, he wanted to keep an eye on him. To ensure that nothing would happen to him when Aizawa wasn’t watching. If anything happened that is. But it never hurt to be careful. “It’s better to have too much than too little I always say!” Hizashi always tells him this exact same line every single time he went for a patrol that was just slightly longer than his usual. 

“I was actually going to ask if you could stay here awhile, but I guess you beat me to it. I need to observe you for while, just to make sure nothing happens to you.”

To make sure nothing happens to me? What the hell does that mean? 

“Uhm, what do you mean by ‘just to make sure nothing happens to you’?”

“If your quirk we’re to spontaneously activate, you could harm yourself. So in preparation, I will watch you and erase it before anything bad happens.”

Apart from the watching him when he sleeps, which on an unrelated note, was extremely creepy, Shinsou was looking forward to not having to go home. If only for a day.

“It’s settled then, you’ll be staying here tonight-”

“Tonight?”

Hitoshi looked out the window off to the side of the room. It was indeed, night. How did he miss that? How long has he been here? It only felt like an hour or two. Maybe three at the most. Right?

“It’s been 6 hours Shinsou, did you not realise? I assumed you did, I apologise for not informing you sooner.”

“No no no! It’s n-not your fault! I should have been more observant. Sorry.”

6 hours, jeez, Shinsou thought. I should’ve been paying attention. A hero’s always alert. How am I supposed to be hero if I couldn’t even tell how much time has past. Hopeless.

“Come on, I have spare bed. It’s been a long day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, it’s a bit short.


	3. Apologies

So, I haven’t been updating lately and it’s because I’ve sorta lost interest in this story. I’m currently working on another one at the moment. If you want me to continue this story please tell me in the comments and I’ll try my best to get more chapters out as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time publishing a story so please let me know if I’m doing anything wrong!


End file.
